Separados por dinero
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Alice y Shun, dos jóvenes enamorados de diferentes clases sociales, separados por algo muy importante: dinero
1. Presentación

**Anzu: Bueno, en lo que enscribo los otros capitulos de mis otros fics, aqui está el primer cap de una historia con casi un mes de olvido en mi cuaderno**

**Shun: producto de lo que haces en clases en vez de estudiar**

**Masquerade: pero al menos asi escribe mas de ti**

**Shun: buen punto**

**Anzu: bueno, sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Aquí estoy otra vez, encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes que reflejan soledad, acostada en mi cama mirando al techo como si eso me diera libertad. No importa como o porque empieza el problema, el resultado siempre es el mismo, estar sola en este lugar. Hay muchos nombres para el: cuarto, habitación, pieza, pero yo tengo mi propio nombre: prisión.<p>

Es irónico llamar así al lugar donde de pequeña me encantaba estar, donde estaba sola y podía ser yo misma. Pero ahora es el lugar donde mis padres me mandan a manera de castigo cuando les digo lo que pienso, cuando me rebelo y se dan cuenta que no soy como ellos.

Desde que tengo memoria, en mi familia solo importa el dinero y la aceptación social. Para ellos eso es lo único importante, pero yo, yo soy la única en mi familia que no piensa que el dinero, la codicia y la avaricia son las únicas cosas que importan.

Hay una importante cena de gala esta noche, odio ir a esos lugares, están llenos de personas interesadas, falsas y manipuladoras, esas personas que mis papás llaman "amigos". Yo jamás los acompaño a esas cosas, pero he llegado a la edad de 16 años y mi madre me ha dicho que debo ir y presentarme ante la sociedad como toda una señorita.

-Ni pienses que lo haré – fue mi respuesta – no pienso ir a un lugar donde solo recibiré elogios falsos y miradas interesadas de tipos busca fortunas

-Ve a tu cuarto y arréglate – como siempre, me ignoró completamente – en 15 minutos debes estar lista, así que apúrate.

Ya he pasado más de 5 minutos aquí acostada sin hacer nada, será mejor que me apresure o mi mamá subirá y no se irá hasta que me arregle.  
>Supongo que tengo que ponerme ese vestido negro que me compraron hace una semana. El vestido es hermoso, es negro con algunos detalles en plateado, me llega debajo de las rodillas y tiene unos finos tirantes.<p>

Creo que ya estoy lista, me miro al espejo y me examino completamente: el vestido, aunque un poco entallado, me que da bien y combina perfectamente con las zapatillas negras que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños, mi anaranjada cabellera está adonada con un broche plateado y mis ojos achocolatados se ven bien con la poca sombra que coloqué en mis parpados.

-Alice, baja de inmediato, la limosina está aquí – ahí está mi papá llamándome. Tomo una cartera plateada con maquillaje y mi celular y me dirijo a las escaleras.

Parece que no me he presentado, soy Alice Gehabich, como mencioné tengo 16 años y pertenezco, para mi mala suerte, a la segunda familia más rica de Tokio.  
>Soy originaria de Moscú, pero cuando tenía tres años mi familia se mudó aquí. El porqué no lo sé, pero según ellos aquí nos va mejor.<p>

Hemos llegado a la gran cena, mis papás están saludando a varias personas y me presentan a la vez

-mucho gusto…es un placer…encantada de verlos – es todo lo que contesto

Como quisiera tener algún amigo para platicar en estos momentos. No me malentiendan tengo amigos y muy buenos, pero ellos no vienen a estos lugares.

-No pertenecen a nuestro mundo – es lo único que mi familia dice cuando los menciono.

Esto sí que es genial, mi papá está haciendo sonar una copa al golpearla con una pequeña cuchara, creo que ya llamó la atención de todos: que la humillación comience.

-Damas y caballeros, muchas gracias por asistir esta noche. Es un honor para mí presentarles a mi hija Alice Gehabich, quien hace una semana cumplió 16 años y es su primera presentación ante la sociedad.

Todos los presentes han empezado a aplaudir, me siento observada y engentada. Ahora una señora. Perdón, dama se ha acercado a nosotros.

-Te felicito Nadeshiko, tienes una hija muy hermosa – ha dicho eso la mujer, debe querer ago para elogiarme así

-Muchas gracias Kikio, ¿y dónde está ese encantador hijo que tienes?

-Está justo ahí. Shadow cariño, ven acá – grandioso, más desconocidos, ahora se acerca a nosotros un chico de cabello gris y ojos rojos

-Hijo, ellas son Nadeshiko Gehabich y su hija Alice

-Es un placer conocerlas, soy Shadow Prove – dice mientras estrecha mi mano, podría jurar que me he sonrojado

-El placer es mío – le contesto

Empezamos a hablar de varias cosas, extrañamente es agradable, no se parece en nada a otros chicos ricos que he conocido. Es algo raro, siempre que hablo con algún hijo de los "amigos" de mis padres, no paran de hablar de cuánto dinero tienen y de las empresas de sus familias, como si eso me importara. Pero Shadow es diferente, no ha hablado de nada de eso, más bien habla de lo aburrido que siempre está en estas fiestas y de las cosas que le gustan, creo que me está empezando a agradar.

[-]

Por fin terminó la tortura, ahora estamos en la limosina rumbo a casa

-¿Y que te pareció el Joven Prove querida? – pregunta mi madre

-Pues, es agradable, supongo – contesto un poco extrañada, no es normal que se interesen por lo que opino de las personas, de seguro está planeando algo

-Me alegro que pienses así, ¿De casualidad viste a tus amigos Clay en la cena?

-No madre, no los vi

Mira y Keith Clay, los únicos amigos que tengo y que mis padres aprueban. Claro que no lo hacen por ser buenas personas, sino porque ellos también tienen dinero y a mi mamá le agrada que me codee con gente de mi "estatus social"

-Qué lástima, me hubiera gustado ver a Keith, ese joven es más apuesto cada día, ¿no lo crees hija?

-Supongo que si

Otra razón de su aprobación es que para ellos sería perfecto que entre Keith y yo hubiera algo más que amistad, pero para su desgracia, tanto Keith como yo estamos enamorados de otras personas.

Llegamos a casa, creo que iré directamente a mi habitación y dormiré, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela.

* * *

><p><strong>Anzu: se que no es muy largo, pero digamos que esto es como una introduccion a la historia, igual espero y les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: no salgo ¬¬ pero te perdono por ser tu**

**Masquerade: eso y porque si no de seguro te va mal**

**Shun: tambien eso ^^U**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

**Anzu Kazami**


	2. Plan

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, que por cierto también estaba abandonado en mi libreta. **

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Muchas personas consideran la escuela como una tortura, un castigo, pero para mí es un premio, después de todo es el único lugar donde puedo ver a mis amigos sin los reproches de mis padres.<p>

Estudio en una preparatoria pública junto con mis mejores amigos. Lo sé, suena raro que mis padres siendo tan superficiales me dejen estudiar aquí, pero de pequeña ellos y yo hicimos un acuerdo: puedo estudiar en la escuela que yo quiera siempre y cuando actué según mi "estatus" delante de las personas.

Acabo de entrar al edificio y lo primero que veo es una cabellera negra, no puede ser de nadie más que de mi mejor amigo

-¡Shun! – grito para llamar su atención. Creo que funcionó

-Que sorpresa que sigas viva, creí que morirías de aburrimiento ayer – dice con tono de burla, ese mismo que hace que me alegre no importa que tan triste esté

-Que gracioso eres – le respondo con el mismo tono – si tienes que saberlo, no fue tan aburrido al final

-Es raro que tu digas eso tratándose de una cena de ricos, ¿Qué fue lo divertido?

-No es así como algo divertido, más bien conocí a alguien con quien me distraje al final

-Entonces hiciste una nueva amiga

-No, más bien un amigo. Se llama Shadow y es muy agradable

-Con que se llama Shadow, me alegra que hagas amigos fuera de la escuela. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clase, la maestra se vuelve loca si no llego temprano

-Está bien, te veo en el recreo

Shun ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo 6 años, sabe todo sobre mi y yo se todo sobre el. Tiene 17, es un año más grande que yo pero eso no impide nuestra amistad

-¡Alice! – escucho dos voces que me llaman. Volteo y veo que son Runo y Fabia

-Hola chicas, que gusto verlas

-¿Qué tal estuvo la tortura de ayer? – típico de Runo, ir directo a lo que quiere saber

-Lo que Runo quiso decir fue "Hola Alice, también nos da gusto verte" – por otro lado, Fabia prefiere ir despacio para luego preguntar

- No fue una tortura del todo, estuve platicando con un amigo al final. Claro que no hubiera tenido que ir si ALGUIEN no hubiera estropeado el plan – Digo lo último refiriéndome a Runo. Ella y yo habíamos planeado que iría a mi casa antes de la cena, así me quedaba con ella en casa o ella me acompañaría. Obviamente, nada de eso pasó

-Lo siento, te juro que estaba por irme, cuando mi mamá me preguntó a donde iba, le dije que a tu casa y no me dejo

-¿No les dijiste que mis papás no iban a estar?

-Si lo hice, pero igual no me dejó

Runo y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas, pero nuestros padres nunca se han llevado bien. No hay ningún problema con los señores Misaki, ellos me quieren y yo los quiero. El problema, como de costumbre, son los míos. No toleran que esté cerca de ella por ser de otro "estatus social" y mucho menos les gusta que vaya a mi casa o yo a la suya. Eso no tendría nada de malo si lo ocultaran, pero se lo hacen saber a mi amiga cada vez que pueden haciendo que se sienta mal.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Vas a ir a mi fiesta el viernes, verdad? – me pregunta Fabia.

Otra de mis mejores amigas, la conozco desde los 7 años, es muy agradable aunque no lo parezca y es mas chica que yo por unas cuantas semanas.

-¿Qué perdón? – respondo algo distraída

-Que si vas a ir a mi fiesta el viernes

-Pues, trataré de ir, pero no te prometo nada

-Acabas de habar con Shun, ¿no es asi?

-No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso Runo?

-No lo sé, será porque tiene esa expresión de enamorada que pones cuando lo ves

-Yo no pongo expresión de enamorada cuando lo veo, ¿verdad que no Fabia?

-Te apoyaría, pero no me gusta mentir – Nota personal, cuando necesite apoyo, no acudir a Fabia

-No lo entiendo Alice: él te gusta, tú le gustas ¿Qué les impide estar juntos?

Mi querida amiga de cabello celeste y ojos azules estaba en lo cierto, a mi me gusta Shun y sé que le gusto porque me lo dijo hace un par de meses, ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos en frente de todos? Eso es fácil de responder: la tonta avaricia de los adultos

-Tú lo sabes bien, si llegara a salir con el y mis padres se enteraran, son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de separarlos, recuerda cómo se pusieron cuando descubrieron que seguíamos siendo amigos

-¿Y porque no salen en secreto? – Fabia tiene un buen punto, pero eso siempre resulta mal si mas de 3 personas lo saben.

-No podría hacerlo, tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría

-Pues yo digo, que si no te das prisa alguien te lo va a quitar

-hablas mucho de Shun y yo, ¿Pero que hay contigo y Dan?

-Eso es cierto Runo, ustedes también se quieren mutuamente- Tal vez Fabia si sea buen apoyo a veces

-Lo nuestro es muy diferente y lo saben, aun no estoy segura de lo que siento

Desde que entramos a secundaria ese ha sido el problema con Runo, está confundida acerca de lo que siente por nuestro amigo castaño, sin mencionar el hecho de que también siente algo pr mi querido amigo Keith.

-¡Chicas! – oigo una voz que nos habla, se trata de nuestra amiga Mira

-Qué raro que llegues después de nosotros Mira, tu siempre eres la primera en llegar

-Todo es culpa de Keith, como no vino a la escuela no me despertó y se me hizo tarde, suerte que hoy tenemos a primera hora libre

-¿Por qué no vino Keith? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? – Como dije, Runo siente algo por Keith y no es muy buena ocultándolo

-Tranquila Runo, mi hermano está bien pero fue a arreglar unos papeles para la universidad, recuerda que ése es su último año en preparatoria

-Entonces si no vino, supongo que me iré sola a casa

Normalmente Keith y yo nos vamos juntos, o algo parecido, solo lo hace para no hacer "mal tercio" entre Mira y su novio Ace.

-Tranquila Alice, si quieres yo te acompaño, ayer me dijo Ace que no iba a venir así que también me tendré que ir sola

-No te preocupes, igual tengo que acostumbrarme para el próximo año irme sola todos los días

-Volviendo al asunto de la fiesta de Fabia, ¿tus papás te dieron permiso Alice?

-No vale la pena preguntarles Runo, ya sé que dirán que no

-Pero debes ir, sólo voy a cumplir 16 una vez y quiero que mis amigas estén conmigo

-A menos de que encuentre una forma de escaparme de mi casa, no ire

-¡Ya lo tengo! Hagamos una pijamada en mi casa

-¿Una pijamada?

-Claro, tu mamá siempre te deja estar en mi casa, solo dile que haremos una pijamada el viernes, saliendo de la escuela nos vamos juntas y luego nos vamos a la fiesta

-No es mala idea Mira, hagámoslo, ¿pero solo nosotras dos?

-Claro que no, vamos todas

-Todas excepto yo, no puedo ausentarme el mismo día de mi fiesta

-Eso es cierto, entonces seremos Runo, Alice y yo

Espero que este plan funcione, no quiero faltar a la fiesta de una de mis mejores amigas. Ya han tocado el timbre para la segunda clase, nos dirigimos al salón dispuestas a tomar la aburrida clase de historia.

El día se fue bastante rápido, acaba de terminar la última clase y todos nos dirigimos a la salida. Tomo mis cosas, me despido de mis amigas y empiezo a caminar con rumbo a mi casa.

-Se siente raro venir sola por aquí – me digo a mi misma

-Deberías acostumbrarte, el próximo año vas a tener que caminar sola todos los días

-No esperaba que me contestaran, ¿sabes Shun?

-Perdona, creía que si

-A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? No es normal verte al inicio del camino

-¿Creías que iba a dejar que mi novia caminara sola en un camino nada utilizado?

Creo que olvide mencionar algunos detalles sobre mi camino a casa. Primero, suelo utilizar un camino que nadie usa, creo que se podría catalogar como abandonado. Segundo, la razón por la que Keith me acompaña, a parte de la antes mencionada, es porque es muy peligroso que yo venga sola. Tercera, tomo este camino porque se conecta al que Shun usa normalmente para irse a casa y nos encontramos a la mitad. Junten todo esto y tendrán este resultado: Shun y yo somos novios, por supuesto que solo sabemos él, Keith y yo.

-En realidad sí, es lo que siempre haces

-Lo hago porque Keith te acompaña, y porque no quieres que nadie se entere de lo nuestro

-No empieces con eso de nuevo, créeme que si por mi fuera les diría a todos, pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé, tus padres no estarían de acuerdo. ¿No has pensado en confrontarlos?

-Lo he intentado, en serio que sí, pero cada vez que lo intento, me mandan a mi cuarto

-Eso no es tan malo, incluso prefiero que estés ahí

-Eso es porque puedes escalar por el árbol que está junto al balcón y te metes al cuarto

-Vamos, a ti te gusta que haga eso, es la única forma de tener una cita

-Y volvemos a lo mismo

-Perdón pero, ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es ver a ese idiota de Klaus hablar de cómo quiere conquistarte y no poder decirle que eres mi novia?

-Yo siento lo mismo con todas esas chicas que se la pasan viéndote y no digo nada. ¿Qué te parece esto? En cuanto tenga la oportunidad le diré a mis padres de lo nuestro sin importar que digan, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, y después yo se lo diré a oda la escuela

-¿A toda la escuela o a Klaus?

-Ambas

-No puedo creer que te de celos

-¿Celos de él? No me hagas reír.

-Si tú lo dices

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, como podrán ver, la historia es diferente a otras que he escrito. En especial porque ya existe una relación entre Shun y Alice.<strong>

**Natsu Kazami:** Si, los padres de Alice son muy interesados, pero que se le va a hacer. Gracias por el review

**Shioow:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer cap, espero que también te haya gustado este. Gracias por el review

**Tsuki Kazami: **Bueno, aquí está la conti Tsuki-chan, y parece que Shun y Alice ya se conocen y bastante bien. Gracias por el review

**DiagmussxKissna: **Créeme que también to me iría, pero Alice debe tener sus razones para seguir ahí, aunque no dudo que lo haga en un futuro. Gracias por el review

**Estelaluna: **espero que tembien te haya gustado este cap, y que bueno que te gusta la forma de expresarse de Alice. Gracias por el review

**Maky SiemprE ContigO****: **si es una vida dura la que lleva Alice, pero es fuerte y sabe como llevarla. Creo que ya te diste cuenta de quien esta enamorada pero quien sabe, tal vez haya alg con Keith. Gracias por el review

**Marifer12: **bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado y aquiesta la conti. Gracias por el review

**Terminando de agradecer y arriesgándome a que me regañen por eso, me despido**

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, SUGRENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

**Anzu Kazami**

**Let it go and dance until tomorrow ^^**


	3. Visitas

**No tengo nada que decir (raro en mi) solo disfruten el capitulo**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Después de una larga y solitaria, bueno, no tan solitaria caminata por fin llego a casa. Abro la puerta y entro, encontrándome con la escena de todos los días: una enorme casa aparentemente vacía.<p>

-Madre, ya llegué de la escuela – digo lo bastante fuerte como para ser oída hasta el segundo piso.

Mi casa es bastante grande. Tiene dos plantas: en la planta baja se encuentra el estudio de mi padre, una pequeña biblioteca, la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar y dos cuartos de huéspedes. En medio de la planta baja se encuentran unas grandes escaleras que conducen a la planta alta: ahí se encuentran tanto el cuarto de mis padres con el mío, otro estudio y una biblioteca más grande, también dos cuartos de huéspedes y un salón de televisión. Normalmente mi mamá se pierde en la biblioteca de arriba, así que no se da cuenta de a qué hora llego a casa.

Antes de poder subir por las escaleras me topo con Mía, el ama de llaves de la casa.

-Buenas tardes señorita Alice, la señora Nadeshiko está en la sala de estar hablando por teléfono – me informa con amabilidad

-Gracias por el aviso Mía, voy a subir a mi habitación, por favor avísame cuando la comida esté lista – le respondo con el mismo tono

-Como diga señorita Alice

Mía es bastante agradable, le encanta su trabajo y es la mejor haciéndolo. También es mi acompañante cuando mis padres deciden irse de viaje sin mí y mi confidente cuando lo necesito. Extrañamente a mi madre no le molesta eso, incluso prefiere que me relacione con ella que con Runo o Fabia, de seguro es porque a ella si la puede controlar y a mis amigas no.

Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación, en cuanto dejo mi mochila en su lugar, siento como "alguien" entra a mi cuarto, y no precisamente por la puerta. Se trata de Shun haciendo su pasatiempo favorito: escabullirse por mi balcón

-Tardaste 7 minutos desde donde te dejé a tu casa, creí que caminarías más rápido yendo sola

-Y yo creí que ya no ibas a entrar por el balcón, ¿Qué tal si mi mamá te ve?

-Jamás entra a tu cuarto a menos de que sea sumamente importante, no hay riesgo de que me vea

Estoy a punto de responderle algo, cuando escucho la voz de Mía que me habla desde abajo

-Señorita Alice, un amigo le habla por teléfono

-Gracias Mía, ya bajo

-Esa es mi despedida, ¿verdad?

-Sí, será mejor que te vallas

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana

Se despide de mí con un corto pero dulce beso en los labios, para después salir por el balcón y marcharse tan rápido como sus habilidades ninjas se lo permiten.

Bajo a la sala de estar para poder contestar el teléfono y saber de quién se trata, aunque creo saber quién es.

-¿Diga? – contesto "educadamente"

-¿tú y Shun disfrutaron el camino sin mi? – escucho que me responde Keith del otro lao

-Normalmente se contesta con un "hola, ¿Cómo estás?"

-Sí, yo no hago eso, ahora contéstame mi pregunta

-Pues, algo así, como unos 5 minutos antes de llegar me dejó sola

-¿Te dejó o lo corriste?

-Bueno, le dije que me dejara llegar sola. ¿y tu porqué faltaste?

-Trámites de la universidad, solo a mí se me ocurre querer entrar a la escuela más demandada de Tokio

-Pero de seguro todo eso valdrá la pena

-Quizá. Dime, ¿Cuál es el plan para el viernes?

-¿Para la fiesta? Eso ya lo arreglé con tu hermana, haremos una pijamada en tu casa

-¿QUE USTEDES QUE? No voy a soportar a cuatro niñas locas en mi casa

-No te preocupes por eso, que sólo vamos a ser tres, y prácticamente sólo vamos a arreglarnos y a dormir ahí.

-Bien. Espera, ¿por qué tres?

-Tranquilo que la que no va a ir es Fabia, Runo si va

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté

-Pero sé que es lo que quieres saber

-Alice, ¿cuándo vas a entender que no me gusta Runo?

-Siempre dices eso y actúas como si fuera lo contrario, me confundes

-Pues no te confundas, no me gusta y punto. Solo es una buena amiga

-Entonces será mejor que se lo digas, porque a ella le gustas y piensa que le correspondes. No quiero que se haga ilusiones y termine lastimada.

-No sabía eso, tranquila que se lo aclararé en cuanto pueda.

-Más te vale, tengo que colgar, debo pedir permiso para el viernes

-Bien, te veo mañana.

Después de una corta llamada con Keith me dirijo a buscar a mi madre. Vaya sorpresa, está en la biblioteca

-Alice cariño, ¿a qué hora llegaste de la escuela? – ya lo dije antes, no se da cuenta de cuándo llego a casa

-Hace como 10 minutos o menos

-Ya veo, ¿necesitas algo hija?

-En realidad sí, quiero pedirte permiso para ir a una pijamada en la casa de Mira

-Cariño si se trata de la familia Clay no me tienes que pedir permiso, la respuesta siempre va a ser si

-Está bien, es el viernes saliendo de la escuela

-Va a ir alguien más aparte de ti

-Si…Runo – no debí decir eso, de seguro ya me quedé sin permiso

-Ah, tu amiguita esa. Está bien, puedes ir.

-¿en serio? Muchas gracias ma..

-Pero con una condición: mañana va a venir Kikio Prove con su familia, quiero que te comportes bien

-¿Kikio Prove? ¿La señora que me presentaste ayer?

-Ella misma, la invité porque creo que te llevaste bien con su hijo y quisiera que te relacionaras más con él

-De acuerdo.

"Relacionarme con él", se muy bien lo que significa, es un claro "conócelo bien y luego se su novia." Al menos me dejó ir a la casa de Mira, eso significa que podré ir a la fiesta.

[-]

El día de ayer y el de hoy han pasado muy rápidos, demasiado rápidos diría yo. Todo el día ha pasado normal, hablé con mis amigas, soporté las aburridas clases de la mañana, en el receso paré un pelea entre Runo y Dan como de costumbre, negué como mil veces tener una relación amorosa con Keith con sus compañeras, disfruté las últimas clases y finalmente me fui a casa con Shun y vigilada por Keith. Ahora estoy en mi cuarto arreglándome para la visita de la familia Prove.

-Alice, baja hija tenemos visitas – me llama mi padre

-Bajo enseguida

Llego al recibidor y veo ahí a mis padres con la señora Kikio, Shadow y un señor más o menos de la edad de mi padre, he de suponer que es el papá de Shadow

-Alice, el es Ryo Prove, su esposa Kikio y su hijo Shadow – me presenta mi padre a nuestros invitados

-Es un placer conocerlo señor, a Shadow y a su madre tuve el placer de conocerlos en la fiesta de ayer – saludo educadamente a los llegados

-El placer es mío Alice, no todos los días se puede conocer a una jovencita tan linda y educada como tu

-Muchas gracias por sus halagos

-Bueno, basta de presentaciones, pasemos y sentémonos para charlar –

Pasamos a la sala de estar y tomamos asiento. Mis padres y los señores Prove hablan de distintas cosas: negocios, dinero y cosas por el estilo, hasta que llegan al tema que sin duda será un problema para mí.

-Y dime Shadow, ¿en qué escuela estudias? – pregunta mi padre

-Bueno, estudio en el Instituto La Violeta Azul, curso cuarto semestre de preparatoria – responde Shadow

-Esa es una muy buena escuela, nuestra intención era que Alice estudiara ahí, pero no se dio el caso – Dice mi madre con un tono de decepción

-Es una lástima, en mi opinión es una de las pocas escuelas adecuadas para jóvenes de buen nivel social, por eso es que Shadow estudia ahí. – Responde la señora Kikio con un poco de prepotencia en su tono de voz

-¿En qué escuela estudias tu Alice? – me pregunta curioso el señor Prove, huelo a problemas

-Estudio en la Preparatoria pública de Tokio, curso el segundo semestre de preparatoria

-¿En una preparatoria pública? Qué extraño, creí que una chica proveniente de una buena familia iría a una escuela decente

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Solo digo que no creo que en esa escuela haya gente con las que valga la pena relacionarse, solo acuden jóvenes mal educados y muy debajo de nuestro nivel

-Papá, cuida tus palabras, estás hablando de los compañeros de Alice

-Tu padre tiene razón Shadow. Sabes Nadeshiko, deberías considerar cambiar de escuela a Alice, a un lugar donde la gente esté a su altura

-Disculpe por lo que voy a decir señora Kikio, pero no creo que ustedes tengan derecho a catalogar de esa forma a la escuela, y mucho menos a los estudiantes, ya que muchos de ellos son mis amigos.

-¿Amigos? Querida Alice, no creo que puedas llamar amigos a personas que simplemente no pertenecen a tu mundo

-Pues lo crea o no lo son, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Créame que todas las personas que estudian ahí son personas más agradables y decentes que cualquiera de ustedes, incluyendo a mis padres

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Discúlpate inmediatamente

-¿Por qué he de disculparme por algo que es cierto madre? Lo dicho está dicho y no pienso retractarme, si me disculpan estaré en mi habitación.

Me paro de donde estoy sentada y subo furiosa a mi habitación. Si hay algo que no tolero es que insulten a mis amigos y lo demuestro fuertemente. Tal vez con eso ya perdí la oportunidad de ir a la fiesta de Fabia, pero al menos pude decir lo que pienso. Dirán que soy un poco exagerada, pero a estas alturas de mi vida, ya cualquier comentario ofensivo a mi o a alguien que quiero me hace enojar. A veces, solo a veces, quisiera irme de aquí, olvidarme de la vida que llevo y empezar desde cero, estoy segura de que algún día lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, este es el último capítulo que subo en el año, necesito que me lleguen más ideas a la cabeza para poder seguir<strong>

**Paulinitte: bueno, en este capítulo no se mostró mucho el triángulo amoroso, pero ya más adelante se verá más a fondo, y bueno el papel de Shadow aun no está bien definido, pero será importante en la trama. Gracias por el review**

**Shioww: Creo que si su mamá se enojó por un simple comentario, la pobre Alice no saldrá viva cuando se enteren de su relación con Shun. Ya el tiempo dirá que pasa. Gracias por el review**

**Marifer12: que bueno que te gustó al capitulo, y que opines lo mismo de este. Gracias por el review**

**DiagmussxKissna: gracias por tu apoyo, en serio te lo agradesco. Creo que todo lo que tenga que hacer Alice lo tiene que hacer en secreto, vaya familia que le toco -_- Gracias por el review**

**FlowerBloom: Me encanta que te encante el fic, y si, intento escribir de otra forma, me alegra que lo hayas notado ^^ Gracias por el review**

**XNeko-AliceX: Bueno, aquí está la conti y espero que te haya gustado. Aun no se revela del todo el papel de Shadow, pero en el próximo se verá. Gracias por el review**

**Me despido deseándoles una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

**RISE ABOVE HATE!**

**Anzu Kazami**


	4. Castigo

"**Separados por dinero"**

_**Capítulo 1: Castigo**_

Estoy de nuevo en mi cuarto acostada, viendo al techo y pensando en las consecuencias que tendrá lo que acabo de hacer. Lo triste es, que mis padres se preocupan más en arreglar las cosas con los señores. Probé que en subir y saber porque dije lo que dije. Alguien toca la puerta, seguro es Mia que me dará alguna instrucción de mis padres

-Adelante- digo sin ánimos

-Alice, ¿estás bien?- oigo la voz de Shadow abriendo la puerta inmediatamente me paro de la cama

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Bueno, porque te fuiste bastante molesta. Sin mencionar lo que le dijiste a mis padres

-Escucha Shadow si viniste por una disculpa…-

-Tranquila, que no vine por eso. A decir verdad, me agrado lo que dijiste-

-¿Enserio? ¿No te molesto que le hablara así a tus padres?-

-No, porque lo que dijiste es verdad. Mi familia es demasiado superficial, solo se fijan en lo que tienen los demás y no como son por dentro. Para mi suerte, o mala suerte, yo no soy como ellos-

Escucho las palabras de Shadow y aún no lo puedo creer, su forma de expresarse, de pensar es muy parecida a la mía. Creo que, acabo de encontrar a alguien que me entiende a la perfección.

-Así que dime Alice, ¿Cómo se siente decirles a dos personas prácticamente desconocidas lo que piensas de ellas?- me pregunta mientras libera una leve risa

-Pues… Supongo que bien, y valdrá la pena el castigo que me pongan- digo divertida

-Te ves más linda alegre que molesta ¿lo sabías?-

-Gracias, no es normal que me digan eso-

-Qué extraño siendo tan bonita te lo deberían de decir cada vez que te enojas-

-¿Será porque casi nunca me enojo?-

-Entonces, ¿debo sentirme privilegiado por molestarte con mi familia?-

-Tal vez un poco-

Una vez más tocan, esta vez sí debe ser Mia

-Adelante-

-Señorita Alice sus padres la solicitan abajo. Igual los suyos joven Prove- nos indica Mia desde el marco de la puerta

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme- dice Shadow mientras se dirige a la puerta

-¿Te molestaría que no te acompañe abajo?, no creo que tus papás me quieran ver en este momento-

-Tranquila te entiendo, espero verte pronto Alice-

-Igualmente, adiós Shadow-

Mi amigo sale de mi cuarto con dirección a las escaleras, dejándonos a Mia y a mi solas en mi alcoba.

-Parece que se llevó bastante bien con el joven Prove ¿no es así?- me pregunta Mia mientras entra y se sienta junto a mí en la cama

-Estas en lo cierto, es bastante agradable, diferente a los otros niños mimados que he conocido-

-Debería procurar que sus padres no noten que le agrade señorita, si no pensaran de él como un buen pretendiente-

-Créeme después de lo que pasó con Lync pasará mucho tiempo después de que mis papás quieran conseguirme un "Novio Adecuado"-

-Quizás tenga razón, pero ellos siguen esperanzados en que haiga algo entre el joven Clay y usted-

-Mmm… Ya veré como les saco esa idea, ahora tengo que preocuparme en el castigo que me pondrán-

-Mucha suerte señorita-

[-]

Viernes en la mañana último día de escuela y día de la fiesta de Fabia. El castigo fue como lo predije y me prohibieron cualquier salida que no fuera de sus amigos. Entro a la escuela buscando con la mirada a Shun, debo decirle que no he encontrado una forma de escaparme. Camino un poco más y lo encuentro sentado debajo de un árbol. Me acerco y me siento junto a él.

-No es normal que llegues tan temprano, ¿olvidaste algo ayer?- dice volteándome a ver

-En realidad quería decirte que no podre ir a la fiesta-

-¿No encontraste una buena coartada?-

-No, sea lo que sea que diga me responden: "¿Olvidas que estas castigada?"-

-¿Ya se lo pediste a Keith?-

-Claro que…- No puedo creer que nunca se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Keith

-Qué raro que se te haya olvidado pedirle ayuda, normalmente es al primero que se lo pides…-

-Bien, será mejor que vaya con él ahora-

Me paro del árbol y voy a donde normalmente se encuentra Keith, llego al lugar y lo encuentro charlando con algunos amigos suyos.

-Hola Keith ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto interrumpió la charla con los demás

-Hola Alice, claro ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito pedirte un favor-

-¿De qué se trata ese favor?-

-Bueno, como de seguro mi madre ya le informo a la tuya hace unos día la familia Prove nos visitó y yo no fui muy amable con ellos.

-algo me dijo mi mamá sobre eso, ¿pero qué tiene que ver?-

-A eso voy. Después de eso me castigaron y no puedo salir a ningún lado, incluyendo a la pijamada

-Ya sé a donde va todo esto, quieres que le diga a tú mamá que quiero invitarte a salir, ella va a aceptar y podrás ir a la fiesta de Fabia-

-¿Cómo adivinaste?-

-Olvidas que hablas con alguien que te conoce muy bien-

-Entonces ¿lo harás?-

-¿Y yo que obtengo a cambio?-

-Supongo que lo que tu quieras-

-En ese caso lo haré a cambio de una cita-

-¿Una cita, con quien?-

-Tú sabes con quien-

-De acuerdo pero no te prometo que sea pronto-

-Muy bien. Te veo en la salida para ir a tu casa-

Le doy gracias a Keith y vuelvo a donde estaba Shun. Y pensar que pude ahorrarme mucho tiempo si hubiera hecho esto desde el principio.

Ahora me tengo que preocupar por otra cosa arreglar una cita a Keith con…

-¡Alice!- oigo que alguien me grita interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Esa voz la reconocía donde fuera, mi querido amigo Dan.

-Hola Dan, ¿cómo estás?- le pregunto amablemente

-Alice necesito de tu ayuda-

-Claro, dime que pasa-

-Es sobre la fiesta de esta noche, quiero me des consejos para impresionar a Runo-

-Seguro, pero, ¿podría ser en el recreo? Creo que tienes que ir a clases-

-Tu tienes clase libre ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-Bueno, entonces me quedo contigo para que me ayudes, no importa que falte una clase-

-Si tú lo dices, está bien-

Paso toda la primera hora dando consejos a Dan para poder "conquistar" a mi amiga peliceleste. Si no tuviera que explicarle cada cosa detalladamente tardaría menos. Termino de explicarle la última cosa que debe hacer justo a tiempo para entrar a la segunda clase.

-¿Segura que esto funcionara?-

-Tan segura que como me llamo Alice-

-Es suficiente para mi, gracias otra vez-

-Cuando quieras. ¡Ah! Y recuerda que sus flores deben ser claveles, son sus favoritas-

-No lo olvidaré te veo después-

Será divertido ver cómo se comporta Dan en la noche si sigue mis indicaciones seguro Runo aceptará ser su novia muy pronto. Estoy segura que será una buena noche, siempre y cuando todo salga bien.


	5. Un pequeño detalle

**¡Hola a todos! Por fin actualizo este fic, ahora solo me faltan dos -.- no es el mejor capitulo, yo lo sé, pero créanme cuando les digo que mi cabeza no dio para más. Solo léanlo y, si es posible, disfrútenlo**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>El camino a casa fue bastante corto, supongo que fue por estar hablando con Keith sobre la coartada que íbamos a decir para esta noche. Llegamos y, como de costumbre, somos recibidos por Mía.<p>

-Señorita Gehabich, bienvenida a casa. Que sorpresa que nos visite joven Clay

-Mía, mi mamá no está cerca, ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan formal? – Hace algunos días le había dicho que dejara de tratarme con tanta formalidad, al parecer no entendió

-Lo siento se…Alice, es la costumbre

-Así está mejor, ¿sabes dónde está mi madre?

-En la biblioteca, como siempre

-Avísale que llegué de la escuela, también dile que vengo con Keith. Estaremos en mi habitación

-Como digas Alice

Si conozco a mi mamá, en cuanto Mía le mencione el nombre de mi amigo irá a mi cuarto y actuará para darle una falsa buena impresión.

-Aun me sorprende lo diferente que eres a tu mamá – me dice Keith mientras se sienta en mi cama

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si Mía llamara a tu mamá por su nombre recibiría un duro castigo, en cambio tu le pides que lo haga contigo

-Yo no veo nada de malo en que me hable por mi nombre. Además, si no mal recuerdo Sora le habla a toda tu familia por su nombre

Sora es el ama de llaves de la familia Clay y la razón por la que no visito su casa con mucha frecuencia. Según mi madre: "esa criada les tiene demasiada confianza y es un mal ejemplo"

-La diferencia es… - Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a mi acompañante

Alice, cariño, ¿puedo entrar?

-Pasa mamá – Que la actuación empiece

-Alice ya te he dicho que en cuanto llegues de la escuela me avises, me gusta saber cómo te fue. Hola Keith, no sabía que estabas aquí, me da mucho gusto verte otra vez

-A mí también me da gusto verla señora Gehabich

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Verá, unos amigos míos van a tener una pequeña fiesta en la casa de uno de ellos, así que quería pedirle permiso para que Alice me acompañe

-Claro que puede acompañarte, solo tráela temprano a casa

-En realidad…no sé a qué hora termine la fiesta, y para no preocuparlos a ustedes le iba a sugerir que se quedara en mi casa esta noche. También se van a quedar las amigas de mi hermana, así que no creo que sea un inconveniente para Alice

-Poniéndolo de ese modo, no tengo ningún problema

-Muchas gracias señora Gehabich

Mi mamá sale del cuarto, dejándonos a Keith y a mi solos. Parece que el plan funciono después de todo

-Eso fue fácil – dice Keith mientras toma sus cosas

-En realidad si, creí que iba a costar más convencerla. ¿Te vas ya?

-Si, no avisé que llegaría tarde y de seguro mi mamá se enoja si ve que Mira llegó sin mí

-Gracias por ayudarme Keith

-Cuando quieras, solo recuerda: me debes una cita. A y paso por ti a las….6 en punto

-Estaré lista a esa hora, y no creo que tengas tu cita pronto

Mi amigo sale de mi cuarto dejándome sola. Ahora solo tengo que escoger mi ropa para la fiesta.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, son las 5:30 y estoy esperando a Keith en mi habitación. Normalmente tardo mucho tiempo en arreglarme, pero por alguna extraña razón está vez tarde poco. Observo el espejo por décima vez para asegurarme que todo esté en orden. Mi cabello está suelto como siempre, adornado con un pequeño broche azul que combina perfecto con el vestido del mismo color, el cual me queda un poco entallado en la parte de arriba y llega un poco debajo de las rodillas, dejando ver unas zapatillas con tacón pequeño color dorado.

-Alice, el joven Clay llegó por usted – me avisa Mía

-En un momento bajo – tomo mi bolso y me dirijo a la puerta

-Que linda te ves, dejarás muy sorprendido a alguien

-Gracias, ¿nos vamos ya?

-Claro, vamos

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la "residencia Clay" en auto, suerte que Keith tiene edad suficiente para conducir o tendríamos que ir caminando. Llegamos y subo a la habitación de Mira, cual es mi sorpresa al verlas a ella y a Runo a medio arreglar

-Alice qué bueno que llegas, puedes ayudarnos a terminar de arreglarnos – me saluda mi amiga pelinaranja

-¿Aun no han terminado? ¿No se supone que pasarán a buscarnos en media hora?

-Tranquila, no nos falta mucho, solo nos arreglamos el cabello y nos maquillamos un poco –ahora Runo habló

-Las ayudo para que terminen antes

Ayudo a mis queridas amigas a terminar de arreglarse justo a tiempo. En cuanto Runo termina de arreglar su lindo vestido amarillo, Sora nos avisa que abajo nos están esperando. Bajamos y nos topamos con Shun, Ace y Dan, los tres elegantemente vestidos con trajes y esperándonos en la puerta de la casa.

-Se ven muy bien las tres – nos dice Shun

-Gracias –contestamos al unísono

- Oye Runo, estas son para ti – dice mi amigo castaño mientras le entrega a Runo un hermoso ramo de claveles

-Gracias Dan, son hermosas ¿Cómo sabías que son mis flores favoritas?

-Creo que te conozco bien

-Creo que sí, ¿nos vamos ya?

Salimos de la casa y tomamos un taxi para que nos lleve al salón donde se llevará a cabo la fiesta. Mira y Ace se la pasan hablando el uno con el otro, mientras que Dan intenta hacerle platica a mi amiga peliceleste. Yo simplemente observo a mis amigos mientras hablo tranquilamente con Shun.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, entramos al lugar que está decorado con arreglos florales y algunos globos en color rosa. Las mesas están cubiertas por manteles blancos con detalles rosas y en el centro un modesto pero elegante arreglo de flores. No tardamos mucho en encontrar a Fabia, quien lleva un vestido de noche rosa pálido con accesorios plateados.

-Me alegra mucho que todos pudieran venir, vengan, reservé una mesa para todos

Fabia nos guía a la mesa, estoy dispuesta a tomar asiento cuando Shun me toma del brazo.

-Alice, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Seguro, vamos

Vamos a una sección apartada de los demás, me preguntó qué querrá

-Se que en una fiesta normalmente los regalos se los dan a la festejada, pero como es una de las pocas veces que podemos salir juntos, quiero darte esto

Saca de su saco una pequeña caja alargada color negro, me la entrega y la abro con sumo cuidado. Me quedo sorprendida al ver una gargantilla dorada con una pequeña piedra azul en el centro

-Shun es…es hermosa, no debiste…

-Ya lo sé, solo quise hacerlo

-Muchas gracias, me fascina

Abrazo a mi novio por unos instantes, luego me coloco la gargantilla y volvemos con los demás. Tal vez no sea el momento más romántico del mundo, tal vez no pueda compartir esto con nadie y tal vez me descubran y no vuelva a salir en mi vida, pero este pequeño momento ha hecho que la noche valga la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Se los dije, no es el mejor capitulo, pero les prometo que en el próximo si va a haber cosas interesantes, por lo pronto me despido. A y aunque sea atrasado ¡Feliz día del niño! No se ustedes, pero yo sigo siendo una niña :3<strong>

**QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

**Como dice Demi Lovato: Stay Strong :D**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


	6. Llegada no deseada

**¡Hola a todo amigos de FF! Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, lo se, pero combinar exámenes finales, proyectos y un viaje de un mes donde no me dejaron llevarme la computadora no es una buena idea.**

**Al menos ya puedo actualizar, y el día de hoy estoy muy feliz y a la vez muy enojada: estoy feliz porque ¡España gano la Eurocopa! Y si son de México sabrán porque estoy enojada, ahora que si no lo son o no saben….lo siento mucho pero no lo diré. Solo les daré un consejo: si les interesa triunfar y/o ser famosos APRENDAN INGLES Y LEAN POR LO MENOS UN LIBRO PORFAVOR**

**Sin más que decir, aquí está el cap.**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Definitivamente la noche fue increíble, estuve la mayor parte de la fiesta bailando con Shun, al igual que Mira y Runo bailaron con Ace y Dan respectivamente. Debo admitir que mi querido amigo pelicafé hizo un buen trabajo conviviendo con Runo, ella aceptó felizmente las flores que le dio, platicaron tranquilamente un rato sin pelear y mi amiga no se negó a la petición de él de bailar.<p>

Ahora estamos en casa de Mira, preparándonos para dormir. Aunque….si conozco a mis queridas acompañantes como creo conocerlas, pronto empezaran a hablar sobre la fiesta.

-¡Fue increíble! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Ace sin que mi hermano nos interrumpiera

-Yo no puedo creer lo romántico que fue Dan…debe tener algo mal

-En vez de que agradezcas que muestre un poco lo que siente por ti lo acusas de estar mal, no tienes remedio Runo

-¿Lo que siente por mi? No te entiendo Mira

-Debes estar ciega amiga, es obvio que Dan te quiere

-No digas tonterías, el solo me quiere como una amiga, ¿verdad Alice?

-Alice dile a Runo que Dan la quiere más que como a una amiga

Siempre es lo mismo, empiezan a discutir por cualquier cosa y al final me meten para resolverlo

-En primera: Si Dan actuó así fue porque te quiere demasiado y en segunda: es algo en lo que no te debes meter Mira. Fin de la discusión, ahora déjenme dormir

Extrañamente mis amigas me hacen caso y dejan de discutir. Me acuesto en la cama improvisada que creamos con varias sabanas y almohadas para poder dormir.

Me despierto antes que mis amigas, me visto y voy abajo para ver si Keith ya despertó y poder irme a casa. No es que ya me quiera ir, pero si conozco a mi madre se enojará si no llego temprano, aun habiéndome dado permiso.

-Buenos días Alice, espero que hayas dormido bien - me saluda alegremente la señora Clay

-Sí, muchas gracias señora… ¿sabe donde está Keith?

-Acaba de salir, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos. ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?

-En realidad si, quería que me acompañara a casa. Quiero irme temprano para que mi mamá no se preocupe.

-¿Segura que quieres irte tan temprano? Al menos espera a que Mira y Runo despierten, después si quieres puedo decirle al chofer que te lleve a casa.

-Está bien, creo que esperare a que despierten.

Mis amigas no tardan mucho en despertar y hablamos un rato. Después de un rato, el chofer me lleva a mi casa, tal y como la señora Clay me había dicho.

-Bienvenida a casa Alice, ¿disfrutaste la fiesta? - me recibe Mía

-Sí, la disfruté bastante Mía, gracias por preguntar. ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-Salió, no me dijo a donde. Pero será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto

-¿A mi cuarto porque?

-Solo hazme caso, ¿quieres?

Hago caso a Mía y me dirijo a mi cuarto, ahora sé porque me lo pidió

-¿Qué no te cansas de entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso? - Le pregunto a Shun, mientras él baja el libro que hace un momento estaba leyendo

-Tranquila, no fue sin permiso Mía me dejó entrar

-Bueno, ¿pero qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Quería darte una sorpresa

-Lo lograste

Vaya novio que me conseguí, ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás y conformarse con verme en la escuela y un par de veces en las tardes? Aunque debo decir que no me molestaban del todo sus visitas sorpresa. Empezamos a hablar de algunas cosas, o más bien empezamos a tener una pequeña discusión sobre el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Sabes que leo rápido, podría devolvértelo un una semana

-No Shun, es mi libro favorito y no voy a arriesgarme a que lo pierdas

-¿Crees que perdería algo tuyo?

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar

-Eres egoísta, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Seguro que lo devuelves en una semana?

-Seguro

-Bien, puedes llevártelo

Increíble que empezara una discusión solo por un libro, a veces me pregunto si en verdad él es mayor que yo.

-Alice, te buscan en el teléfono - me avisa Mía

-Gracias, contesto aquí en mi cuarto.

Hace algunos meses mi papá me había instalado un teléfono en mi cuarto, pero después de descubrir que a mi madre le gustaba espiar mis conversaciones desde el teléfono de la sala opte por no usarlo a menos de que ella no estuviera en casa.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer en casa

-De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes y saluda a tu mamá por mi

-Claro, adiós

Shun sale de mi cuarto por la ventana del balcón, no me extraña, mientras yo contesto el teléfono

-¿Hola?

_-Perdón por no acompañarte a tu casa Alice, tenía unos asuntos pendientes. _

-Tranquilo Keith, te entiendo

_-¿No se molestó tu mamá porque llegaste sola?_

-Mi mamá no está así que no se dio cuenta, no te preocupes

_-¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta?_

-Increíble, valió la pena haberle mentido a mi mamá

_-Eso espero, deberías hablar con ella lo más pronto posible_

-No tienes que decírmelo, lo se. Es solo que, aun no he encontrado el momento para decirle lo mío con Shun

_-Mientras más esperes más difícil va a ser_

-Escucha, te prometo que….

Antes de poder terminar una voz proveniente de la puerta de mi casa me interrumpe

-Asi que ya llegaste, la tía Nadeshiko me había dicho que estabas en casa de los Clay y por eso no la habías acompañado. Mira que preferir estar con tus amigos que recoger a tu prima en el aeropuerto, eso no es digno de una señorita.

Volteo para averiguar quién me habla, aunque se de quien se trata. Confirmo mis pensamientos al ver ahí parada a una chica un año mayor que yo, quien me mira fijamente con sus ojos prejuiciosos color morado y una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro, todo eso adornado de su negro cabello peinado en una coleta alta.

-Keith tengo que dejarte

_-¿pasa algo?_

-Algo así…

_-¿Cómo que algo así?_

-Solo te diré que cumpliré mi parte del trato más rápido de lo que pensé

Cuelgo el teléfono y salgo de mi cuarto sin prestarle atención a mi visitante. Como si no fuera suficiente con mi madre ahora tengo que soportar a otra persona, a la igual de materialista que mi madre y prejuiciosa Tsuki, mi prima.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado….ya desde aquí las cosas se van a complicar con la llegada de la prima de Alice n.n<strong>

**FlowerBloom****: algo tarde (mas bien muy tarde) pero aquí está la conti. Creo que revelarse es la única forma de que Alice haga lo que quiera y Shun a veces puede ser romantico…muy a veces. Gracias por el review n.n**

**Tsuki Clay Kazami: que bueno que te gustara el cap pasado onee-chan, y espero este también te guste. Gracias por el review n.n**

**Bat Shiyama: para Keith es fácil engañar a la mamá de Alice, confía demasiado en él. Shun tiene sus momentos de romance, aunque sucedan una vez cada 100 años XD Gracias por el review n.n**

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLIS**

**Siempre manténganse fuertes**

**Anzu Kazami**


	7. Todo mejora

**Hola amigos de FF! Aquí me reporto con un nuevo capi de este fic que es para el que no falta mucho para que se acabe, los otros pronto los actualizare, lo prometo. Esta vez pude actualizar gracias a mis 4 ingleses y a mi lindo irlandés, alias One Direction n.n**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capi**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>-Mama, ¿Dónde estás? – grito mientras busco desesperadamente por la planta baja<p>

-Estoy en la biblioteca como siempre querida, ¿Qué pasa?

Voy a la biblioteca y abro un poco brusco la puerta. Me dirijo a donde está sentada mi mama dispuesta a reclamar lo que acabo de ver.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hace Tsuki aquí y porque no me avisaste?

-Cálmate Alice, reclamarle a tu madre es una falta de respeto, deberías saberlo

-No me importa… ¿Qué hace aquí mi prima?

-Vino a pasar un tiempo aquí. La última vez que nos visito fue hace casi un año, así que le sugerí a tu tía que viniera por un tiempo

-No me va a quedar de otra más que soportarla, ¿verdad? - mi madre solo se limita a asentir con una sonrisa en su rostro

No entiendo porque hiso esto, sabe bien que Tsuki y yo no podemos estar juntas. No es que no quiera a mi prima, la quiero y mucho, pero es tan parecida a mi madre que me es difícil llevarme bien con ella. Entro a mi cuarto y me topo con mi querida prima sentada cómodamente en mi cama.

-Dejar sola a tu prima y ni siquiera saludarla, eso no es de una dama Alice

-Perdón por eso, no sabía que ibas a visitarnos – finjo una leve sonrisa para responderle a mi prima

-Estas perdonada. Y dime, ¿Con quién estabas hablando hace un momento?

-Con un amigo

-¿Un amigo? Me pregunto si será lindo, de seguro me lo presentaras el lunes

-¿Cómo?

-Creí que mi tía Nadeshiko te lo había dicho. Como voy a quedarme un tiempo aquí mi mama hizo algunos trámites y voy a estudiar en tu escuela

Me quedo un poco en shock al escuchar lo que dice. Sera interesante ver a mi primita tratando de lidiar en una escuela que no es de "alta alcurnia" como la de ella.

[-]

Después de un largo fin de semana tratando de llevarme mejor con mi prima sin ningún éxito, vuelvo a la escuela. Puedo ver como Shun esta recostado debajo de un árbol un tanto alejado de todos, de seguro me está esperando

-Tsuki, ¿puedo dejarte sola unos momentos?

-Debes estar bromeando, no me puedes dejar sola en un lugar que no conozco y llena de personas…normales

"Personas normales", como si nosotras tuviéramos algo extraordinario o fuera de lo común. Suspiro resignada y comienzo a caminar hacia donde logro localizar a mis amigos

-Ven Tsuki, quiero presentarte a alguien

Llegamos con mis amigos y los saludo alegremente

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Runo refiriéndose a mi prima

-Ella es mi prima Tsuki, es un año mayor que yo y estudiara un tiempo aquí – la presento adecuadamente – ellos son Dan, Ace, Runo y Fabia

-Es un placer…supongo – contesta algo cortante mi prima – Y dime primita, ¿Con cuál de ellos dos estabas hablando cuando llegue a tu casa? – pregunta señalando a Dan y Ace

Los señalados me miran algo confusos, yo solo me limito a sonreírles y me dispongo a contestar

-Con ninguno, estaba hablando con….

Soy interrumpida por la voz de Mira que nos llama la atención

-Chicos, les tengo que contar algo muy importante – nos dice la recién llegada

-Dilo pronto o vas a explotar

-Muy gracioso Kuso, escuchen mis padres saldrán de viaje el fin de semana y…..Tsuki, hace tiempo no te veía, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Mira al percatarse de la presencia de mi acompañante

-Lo mismo digo Mira, vine a pasar un tiempo con Alice…. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-En cuanto entramos a la escuela fue con sus compañeros, seguro lo veras más tarde

-Alto, alto, ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – interrumpe Fabia la conversación

-Sí, mi familia tiene algunos negocios con los Clay, así que conocí a Mira y Keith hace algún tiempo – responde Tsuki con algo de prepotencia, como odio eso

-Ahora entiendo, ¿Qué nos ibas a decir Mira?

-A si, gracias Ace. Mis padres estarán fuera el fin de semana y se me ocurrió que podríamos pasar la tarde del viernes ahí.

-Yo voy – contestan mis amigos al unísono

-Que hay de ti Alice, ¿vienes? Puede venir Tsuki también

-Claro, solo tengo que preguntar pero como es en tu casa, seguro me dejan

Después de una breve platica, entramos a nuestros salones y soportamos tres horas de aburrimiento. Al salir al receso, logro convencer a Tsuki de quedarse con los demás mientras yo arreglo unos "asunto"

-Te estuve esperando en la mañana, ¿sabes? – me reclama Shun en cuanto llego al árbol donde estaba recostado

-Lo sé, pero no pude convencer a mi prima de quedarse sola

-¿Tu prima? No me habías dicho que iba a estudiar aquí

-Yo tampoco sabía hasta el sábado que la vi en mi cuarto

-Debo suponer, que eso significa que tendremos que pasar menos tiempo juntos

-Desgraciadamente supones bien, si Tsuki nos ve le dirá a i mama y…ya sabes lo que pasara después

-Si lo sé, me acostumbrare supongo

-Igual, no será por mucho tiempo. Pienso decirle lo nuestro a mis padres esta semana

-¿En serio?

-En serio, es una promesa

-Me alegra oír eso – acto seguido, Shun me obliga a sentarme en sus piernas y me da un corto beso en los labios

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso en la escuela

-Como si alguien nos viera aquí

-Es mejor prevenirse – me levanto y comienzo a caminar – te veo luego, tengo que hablar de algo con Keith

Camino hacia donde esta mi amigo rubio e interrumpo una charla con sus amigos, creo que eso ya se me hiso costumbre

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – me pregunta con una mezcla de curiosidad y leve fastidio

-Solo quería saber cuándo vas a querer tener tu cita

-¿Cómo?

-Te prometí una cita, ¿verdad? Bueno pues tu "acompañante" está en la cuidad, así que dime cuando quieres salir con ella y yo arreglo todo

-¿Tsuki está aquí? Qué extraño que mi madre no me haya dicho nada. Si ese es el caso… ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

-Hecho, que sea el Sábado a las 7, ya te avisare yo donde. Por cierto, ya no me tendrás que cubrir, esta semana les diré la verdad a mis padres

-Eso quiero verlo, salúdame a tu prima

-Hazlo tu cuando nos vayamos los tres a casa

Antes de que me pueda preguntar algo más, camino en dirección a mis amigos dejándolo con las palabras en la boca. No me gusta dejar explicaciones a medio y menos si se trata de mi mejor amigo, pero mientras menos tiempo deje a mi primita con mis amigos menos comentarios prejuiciosos recibirán.

Al parecer, la visita de mi prima no es tan mala como creí: podre hacer feliz a Keith y esto me ayudo a decidirme a confrontar a mis padres. Como veo las cosas ahora, nada puede ir mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí queda por ahora...bueno ahora las cosas se van a complicar un poco más, obviamente no diré como.<strong>

**Shion1479****: muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo también te paresca "padre". Gracias por el review n.n**

**flor569****: tranquila, te entiendo sobre estar ocupada y creo que tu lo sabes ._. Gracias por confiar en que lo seguiría geme n.n Meterme en el fic….no creo, no me encuentro lugar XD. Sobre otra prima (seguro de refieres a Saira e.e) lo pensare, pero no te prometo nada. Gracias por el review n.n**

**Tsuki Clay Kazami****: me alegra mucho que te gustara onee-chan, y tranquila no te hare quedar tan mal….dije "tan" XD. Tranquila, pronto tedras tu cita. Gracias por el review n.n**

**RuNoLoVe****: tarde mucho con la conti y me disculpo por eso, igual aquí esta. Ya lei tu historia, o lo que llevas, y me gusto, no deje review pero pronto lo hare, lo prometo. Gracias por el review n.n**

**Bat Shiyama****: tu no te preocupes con compensarme, toma en cuenta que tu escribes mas que yo. Gracias por el review n.n**

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMACIONES Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLIS**

**MOTIVACION: si se van sin dejar review, un centipoid muere D: conservemos a los pobres cienpies (ignoren esto ._.)**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


	8. Llamada

**¡Hola amigos de FF! Creo que no tardé tanto en subir la conti esta vez, pero gracias que no transmitieron mi amada WWE y a mi gran decepción hacia Michael Phelps no me costó mucho escribir. Claro que, escuchar a 1D y a Cesar Franco también ayudó. **

**Antes de empezar, debo decir que esta capitulo es diferente, ya que no es narrado desde el punto de vista de Alice como los otros, quizá algunos sean así según la situación del capítulo. Sin más que decir, disfruten del cap.**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>Vaya día el de hoy, primero tuve que caminar desde la casa de mi tía hasta la escuela porque a mi linda prima no le gusta que la lleve el chofer, luego pasé tres horas aburridas de clase sobre cosas que ya me enseñaron en mi otra escuela, y por si fuera poco, Alice me deja sola a la hora del receso con sus amiguitos. Ni siquiera ha pasado medio día y ya quiero regresar a casa, más bien, a mi "casa temporal."<p>

-Dime Mira, ¿ya logró ganarse tu corazón algún afortunado? – es lo único de lo que se me ocurre hablar con ella

-Está al lado mío Tsuki – me responde mientras se apoya en el pecho del tipo peliverde….creo que su nombre era Ace

-¿Estás saliendo con él? Eso si no me lo esperaba

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – me pregunta un poco indignado el chico

-Nada, solo que es increíble que Mira Clay salga con un chico tan…ordinario como tú, habiendo tantos buenos prospectos por ahí

-Vaya que eres superficial Tsuki, me atreveré a decirte que Ace posee muchas cosas buenas que de seguro a los chicos que tu consideras "buenos prospectos" les hacen falta – ahora la que me contesta es esa chica peliazul….Fabia

-Sí claro, como si eso fuera posible

-No puedo creer que seas prima de Alice, podrán ser parientes pero son demasiado diferentes

-Afortunadamente así es…..Fabia, a diferencia de mi prima, yo sé comportarme como una dama y sé con qué personas relacionarme…y con cuales no

Ahora todos me dan un poco la espalda, tal vez fui un poco grosera, pero guardarme mis opiniones no es algo propio de mí. Creo que eso se lo debo a mi madre, ella siempre me ha dicho que no debo guardarme mis opiniones y menos si es hacia personas inferiores a mí. Aburrida de ser ignorada, me paro de mi asiento y sin avisar a mis acompañantes comienzo a caminar en busca de mi prima.

Al llegar a una parte un tanto alejada del resto del lugar, logro divisar a Alice al lado de un árbol. Me acerco un poco más y procuro no ser vista. Veo como mi linda prima está acompañada de un chico de pelo negro, quién la toma por la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas al mismo tiempo que le da un corto beso en los labios al cual Alice no pone resistencia. Si no mal recuerdo, mi tía Nadeshiko había mencionado un par de veces el hecho de que Alice no tenía novio, parece que estaba equivocada.

- Te veo luego, tengo que hablar de algo con Keith – le dice mi prima al chico mientras se aleja, creo que será bueno saber más sobre este sujeto.

Espero unos segundos y me acerco a él

-Hola – Saludo cortésmente, él solo se limita a pararse de donde está sentado y mirarme con interrogación

-¿Acaso te conozco?

-En realidad no, soy nueva en la escuela

-Ya veo, soy Shun Kazami

-Tsuki Gehabich, es un placer

-Gehabich…así que eres la prima de Alice, ¿verdad?

-Veo que conoces a mi prima, ¿eres amigo de ella?

-Se podría decir que es mi mejor amiga

-¿Se podría decir? Suena a que no estás muy seguro de eso

-No me lo tomes a mal Tsuki, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Obviamente ya lo estoy incomodando, no importa, creo que ya averigüe algo muy interesante sobre Alice.

-Solo estaba buscando algo interesante por aquí, y creo que lo hice

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, yo me entiendo. Fue un placer conocerte Shun, ahora si me disculpas mi prima ya debió regresar con los demás

Me despido educadamente de él y regreso a donde estaba hace un rato. Tenía razón, Alice ya estaba con sus amiguitos, quienes me recibieron con unas miradas no muy agradables.

-¿Dónde estabas Tsuki? Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras aquí

-Perdóname primita, quería ver que tan grande es tu escuela. Es amplia, pero no tanto como la mía

-Tampoco es tan grande como tu ego – escucho que Ace le susurra a Mira

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto con un tono de molestia pero sin perder educación

-Si lo escuchaste bien, si no, no pienso repetirlo – Vaya falta de respeto hacía una señorita, ¿Cómo mi prima puede ser amiga de alguien como él?

-Alice, discúlpame un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada

-Claro prima, solo no olvides entrar a clase

Me alejo un par de metros y saco mi celular, marco un número y espero a que me atiendan

-Buenos días señorita, quisiera hablar con la señora Kikio…de parte de Tsuki Gehabich – le respondo a la dama que me atendió, espero un par de segundos y me contesta la persona con quien quiero hablar

_-¿quién habla?_

-Señora Kikio, que alegría oírla. Soy Tsuki Gehabich

_-Tsuki que milagro oír de ti, ¿a qué debo este honor?_

-Creo que sé algo muy importante que a usted le convendría conocer

_-Cuéntamelo querida, creo que me empieza a interesar_

[-]

Gracias a que contesté rápido un "examen sorpresa" de la última clase, salí temprano y ahora estoy esperando en la puerta a Alice para volver a casa. Espero que no tarde mucho, lo único que quiero en este momento es llegar a casa y pasar un buen rato sola en la biblioteca, eso es algo que aprendí de mi tía Nadeshiko desde que soy pequeña: cuando estoy muy cansada o frustrada, como en este caso, no hay nada mejor que sumergirte en un buen libro toda la tarde.

-Parece que estás algo distraída – una voz me habla sobre mi hombro haciendo que me sobresalte, volteo la vista y me topo con una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules

-¡Keith! ¡Me alegra verte! – me lanzo a abrazar a quien consideré por mucho tiempo como mi "amor platónico". Sorpresivamente mi abrazo es correspondido por él

-A mí también me alegra verte Tsuki, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

-Un año para ser exactos – le respondo mientras me separo de él – ahora la pregunta importante, ¿Qué hace un chico como tú…en una escuela como ésta?

-Eso más bien te lo debería preguntar a ti. Pero si quieres saber…es por la misma razón que tu prima y mi hermana están aquí.

-Y esa razón es…

-Me gusta esta escuela, es tranquila y no exigen tener buenos modales y etiqueta perfecta como esas escuelas a las que se supone debo ir

-La etiqueta y los modales son importantes en la vida Keith

-Quizá si, pero no se deben impartir en las escuelas

Mientras Keith espera a su hermana y yo espero a mi prima, pasamos el tiempo hablando de varias cosas. Aunque no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, es agradable hablar con él. Es respetuoso, paciente y sabe escuchar, me atrevería a decir que es un mejor acompañante que muchos de mis amigos en mi otra escuela. Después de un rato, Alice llega y marchamos a casa junto con Keith.

Al llegar a la puerta de la "residencia Gehabich", nos despedimos de Keith. Entramos a la casa y somos recibidas por mi tía, cosa que parece sorprender Alice no sé porque

-Me alegra que lleguen un poco temprano. Alice, cariño, será mejor que subas a tu habitación y te arregles, igual tu Tsuki – nos indica mi tía

-¿Arreglarnos? ¿Para qué? – pregunta mi prima. A decir verdad, me pregunto lo mismo

-Kikio Prove me llamó hace unas horas y nos invitó a pasar la tarde en su casa, así que suban y arréglense adecuadamente

-¿Ir a la casa de los Prove? Lo siento, pero yo no voy

-Tú más que nadie debes ir, debes disculparte por tu comportamiento pasado con ellos

-Como si me importara disculparme con esa familia – mi prima sube a su cuarto un tanto molesta

-Espero que estés lista pronto Alice, si no lo haces te irá muy mal

Muy bien, oficialmente estoy un poco confundida, yo creía que mi tía y Kikio Prove se llevaban bien, al igual que todos los miembros de ambas familias, pero parece que mi prima tiene conflictos con ellos, esto podría ser malo tanto para ella como para mí. Ahora subo a mi "habitación compartida" y comienzo a buscar ropa adecuada para la reunión. Supongo que soy laque debe ir más presentable, después de todo, esta reunión es gracias a mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí el cap., ahora si en el próximo viene algo que complica mucho las cosas….y cada vez me acerco más a terminar esto.<strong>

**XNeko-AliceX: **Yo también les debo agradecer, me inspiran demasiado y son...atractivos n.n, creeme no tardará mucho para que eso pase, y siento que no será bonito. Vaya suerte la tuya al tener a una prima asi…pero una no escoge la familia -.- Gracias por el review nwn

**Bat Shiyama:** yo diría…que si le va a caer mal a Alice….pero también le caera bien…es complicado eso ._., lo de la cita crei haberlo puesto claro desde el principio, creo que deberías fijarte mas en pequeños detalles Gracias por el review nwn

**Sakari1495: **No importa que hayas tardado, dejaste un review y eso me pone feliz ^^, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. No creo que la cita sea graciosa, sabes que no soy buena en las comedias ._. Igual quizá lo intente, aunque no prometo nada. Gracias por el review nwn

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMACIONES Y DEMAS EN UN REVIEW PLIS**

**MOTIVACION: si se van sin dejar review, un centipoid muere D: conservemos a los pobres ciempiés (ignoren esto ._.)**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


	9. Aviso

**¡HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES! (espero que me quede alguno e.e) este es solo un pequeño aviso para decir: ¡sigo viva! **

**No tengo excusa por mi inactividad, lo se y lo siento u.u Me agarro una especie de…crisis adolescente quita inspiración, añadan tareas, animes nuevos y taller de teatro y bueno….el resultado es feo ._.**

**En fin, como dije es solo un aviso, el cual borrare en cuanto suba el siguiente cap de este fic, espero que eso sea pronto. Mi maldito horario esta de la fregada este semestre, pero les prometo que actualizare cuéstelo que cueste.**

**Ahora….los estados de mis fics serán los siguientes:**

**-Separados por dinero: no espero que tenga más de….6 capítulos más, en verdad creo que es el que más quiero terminar y es en el principal en el que me enfocare**

**-Juntando a los peleadores: este necesita modificaciones, pero como no quiero empezar desde cero lo modificaré desde donde está, me costara un poco de trabajo pero lo hare n.n**

**- Un sueño muy real: este….lo eliminare, solo tenía el prologo pasado a compu y la libreta donde tenía los caps se perdió y la verdad no recuerdo mucho de cómo era, quizá en un futuro lo vuelva a subir. Prefiero hacer eso a tenerlo inactivo**

**- El articulo perdido: para los que no saben, es un crossover de yu-gi-oh! Y Bakugan. Siento que también lo eliminare por dos razones: no tiene casi lectores y después de ver yu-gi-oh! Como por…cuarta vez detecte unos errores que…bueno, me dan vergüenza ./.**

**Se supone que esto es solo para fic de Bakugan pero…igual pongo estos:**

**-Alas de mariposa: un one-shot de yu-gi-oh! 5D's que está en proceso**

**-Ángel caído: one-shot, o two-shot, de kaleido star**

**- Dulce amor: one-shot de King of Fighters**

**Bueno….creo que eso es todo, también en una de esas subiré algunos song-fics de Bakugan, aunque quiero incursionar en otros fandoms**

**En fin, eso es todo, como dije este mensaje lo borraré en cuanto suba el próximo capítulo de "separados por dinero", espero que sea esta misma semana. Hasta luego n.n**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


End file.
